Pulling Together
by Shae-Lynn1
Summary: Elliot has to choose between Olivia and his kids. Full Story!
1. Pulling Together

******  
The May morning dawned bright and fragrant with the new blooms of the neighbourhood. The residents' society had had a gardening contest and, although they hadn't won, Olivia and Elliot had still had loads of fun together, creating borders and beds. They had gone a bit overboard, though, and as they walked out to the car to go to work, they tripped over the now-untamed stems of lilies. 

Something was in the air, infectuous and energetic. It felt like spring fever. In the car, they sang along to the oldies on the radio, slightly askew on the melodies. As they pulled into the precinct,   
they put on their professional faces, until they got into the elevator. As soon as the doors slid shut, Olivia pushed Elliot up against the wall and kissed him hungrily. He returned the kiss,   
wrapping his arms around her. They were still playing 'tonsil-hockey' when the doors opened three floors above.   
"Ahem," came a cough. They snapped back into job mode. Huang was trying to use the elevator.  
"Sorry," said Olivia sheepishly.  
"Hmmmm," was his only reply. Huang stepped into the elevator. Olivia and Elliot began to laugh as the door closed, but they stopped dead when they saw Cragen, hands on his hips, standingin the doorway of the squadroom.  
"1042 32nd street. Munch and Fin are already there. Take this file and show it to them."  
******  
  
1042 32nd street turned out to be a store with a small residence above. Rodriguez Grocery was owned by Carlos and Amanda Rodriguez, who now lay in their apartment, in pools of their own blood.Olivia and Elliot met Munch and Fin at the door of the apartment. 

"M.E. said the husband was probably killed here, in the hallway, then dragged to the bedroom, where the wife was still sleeping. Perp raped her, then smothered her with her pillow. We've got fluids and bruising," Munch briefed them.  
"They were found by the kid who works for them downstairs. We've already got his statement.," Fin added. Elliot nodded as he began a tour of the apartment, getting a feel for the crime. Olivia went over the contacts file with the other detectives before fetching her partner.  
"Come on. We've got to go talk to the victims' families," she said.  
"Seems like that's always our job," he observed.  
"Well, if your kid was raped and murdered, would you want to be comforted by John?" she joked, then stopped suddenly as she realized what she had said. It was so easy to forget their differences. Namely, his past. She cringed, hoping he hadn't noticed. They got into her car, which they were using for the day, and began the drive to Brooklyn, where Amanda's family lived. After some awkward silence, Elliot broke into a smile.  
"I wonder what the Doc was thinking about after this morning," he said.  
"Hmmm," she said, trying her best impression, "Detective Benson's possessive actions of Detective Stabler show her inner insecurinty stemming back to an adolescent incident of rejection," she grinned.  
"Or how about, Detective Stabler's 'preoccupation' with Detective Benson indicates sociopathic traits which can be traced to repressed Oedipal desires....and also demonstrates his very good taste." Olivia turned, laughing.  
"You've got him down perfectly."  
*****  
Night was beginning to fall by the time they started back to Queens, and the traffic wasn't as bad as usual. As they crossed the bridge out of Manhattan, Elliot began, "I need to talk to you about   
something." His tone was hard to read.  
"Sure," Olivia said, somewhat hesitantly.  
"Well, I got an invitation in the mail today for my niece, Cindy-Ann's wedding. It's next week."  
"Yeah."  
"So, first of all, I was wondering if you'd like to be my date," he said.  
"Of course!"  
"Another thing, though, is that Cindy-Ann wants the kids to come. Maureen won't be a problem, but. . ."he trailed off.  
"Oh," Olivia said. She was surprised at how loud it sounded, how it rang out in her ears, suspended in the silence. "Have you talked to Kathy yet?"  
"Not yet. I wanted to talk to you first." This made her feel a bit better, but she felt a growing apprehension.  
"I appreciate that. So, when would they be coming?" she asked.  
"I'd have to discuss that with them, but I was thinking Sunday, that's five days from now, and six days before the wedding. They could go home on the Sunday after." Olivia had to keep herself from exclaiming, 'A Week?!' She heard how excited Elliot was about seeing his kids again. She felt guilty, but she also felt inadequate, like she could never be everything to him.  
"Great," she mustered a small level of happiness. Elliot saw the discouragement on her face and, slightly misreading it, said, "You'll do fine."  
*****  
Olivia sat upstairs in their bed, reading a spy novel, while Elliot called Kathy. Kathy had taken the news pretty well about Olivia living with him. Elliot realized she had probably been expecting it for a long time. She didn't understand what had really happened. Olivia hadn't ruined their marriage, the job had. Elliot had given up trying to explain it to her, since it didn't make her feel better to know that she had been subordinate to his work. Kathleen picked up the phone when he dialed.  
"Hey, honey. It's Dad. How are you?"  
"Fine," she answered sullenly.  
"How's school?"  
"Good."  
"Can I talk to your mom?"  
Elliot heard her put the receiver down.  
"Mom, It's Elliot!." Elliot? He heard the sound of the feet and the phone being picked up.  
"Hello?"  
"Hi, Kathy," he said.  
"Hi. What's this about?"  
"My niece, Cindy-Ann, is getting married, and I was wondering if they kids could fly down on Sunday for the wedding," he said bluntly.  
"How long would they stay for?" she asked calculatingly.  
"I was thinking a week. I haven't seen them since Christmas, Kathy," he began to plead.  
"I don't know, Elliot. I don't think Kathleen should miss that much school."  
"If she gets the work beforehand, I'll help her with it."  
"What about your job?" she asked. Olivia came up behind Elliot to get a glass of water, but she stopped like a deer in the headlights when she realized he was still talking.  
"I'll ask Cragen for the week off. Kathy, they're just as much my kids as they are yours."  
"And Olivia?" she said with knives in her voice.  
"What about her?" he grew defensive.  
"I don't think it's healthy for the kids to see you two together."  
"Kathy, we live together! How can it be avoided? Do you think it's any more healthy for them never to see their father?" he demanded.  
"You made that decision, Elliot!"  
"You were the one who left!" 

"No, you left long before," she said, voice beginning to shake. 

He hated this.  
"Kathy, I'm sorry," he said guiltily.  
"The kids will be on the seven flight out of Seattle on Sunday," she hung up. He held the receiver for a minute, staring at it. They he placed it back slowly, and rubbed his eyes. Olivia walked up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders.  
"Are you okay?" she asked gently. He nodded.  
"Yeah."  
"Come to bed."  
"In a minute," he said. Olivia got her drink of water, then headed back upstairs. Elliot trudged up the stairs and stopped in the doorway of his room, looking at Olivia, who was taking a sip of water while obviously engrossed in the book. She looked so small enfolded in the covers. Elliot smiled as he climbed into bed next to her.   
Things could be a lot worse.  



	2. 7 Steps of Preparation

****

****

******Step one - Cleaning**

****

****They hadn't realized that the house had become so messy until they tried to clean it the next day. Elliot and Olivia had let it, particularly their room, accumulate junk like they were college roommates. After work, they tackled Lizzy and Davy's old room. Olivia went over the surfaces with a wet cloth, collecting the various accumulated cobwebs, while Elliot remade the beds. He hadn't had the heart to do them after the kids had last left. He also took stock of what was left in the room. After they had finished, he surveyed the room with an air of approval. 

"Great job," he said to Olivia. 

"Seems like we make a great team," she said, putting her arms around his neck. Their lips met, then parted. 

"Hmmm. I agree. So wanna go play?" He said coyly, looking into her brown eyes. She turned her head and let go of him. 

"Tempting as it is, I'd like to get a start on Kathleen's room tonight. It's still full of boxes from when I moved," she reminded him. 

"It's late. We'll get to it tomorrow." 

"It's okay. Go to bed. I'll try not to take to long." She kissed him on the cheek and headed for Kathleen's room. 

***** 

Olivia stepped into the room and sighed. There were seemingly endless boxes that they had moved into the room out of the mini-storage. She stooped down to the first box, labelled "Misc." On the very top, wrapped in newspaper, was a hand mirror. She stared at her reflection. 

My name is Olivia Benson. 

I am a child of rape. 

I live in Queens. 

I am a Detective in the SVU. 

I am in love with Elliot Stabler. 

She put the mirror down. She _was_ in love with him, and that's why she'd have to do this right, to try to get along with his kids even though the thought of them coming scared her half to death. 

Elliot lay in the darkened bedroom and willed himself to try to sleep. It didn't work. He could hear Olivia coming in and out, opening drawers. He shut his eyes and shifted positions again, trying to get comfortable. 

Olivia got changed and slipped under the covers beside him. 

"Move over, you're hogging the bed," she whispered. Now only half awake, Elliot rolled over on his side with his back to her. She snuggled up against his body with her arms around him. 

"Mmmmm," he mumbled contentedly before falling into a deep sleep. 

**Step Two - Catching up at Work**

****

****In order to get the week off, Elliot had to try to make up for the work he'd be missing. They took separate cars to work so he could stay later. Olivia spent the day with Munch and Fin, working on the Rodriguez murders, while Elliot stayed behind. 

He called her from the car on the way home. 

"Hello?" She answered. 

"Hey. I'm on my way home. About twenty minutes away," he said. 

"Thanks for the warning. I missed you today," she said. He could hear the smile in her voice. 

"I missed you too. See you soon," he replied. 

**Step Three - Research**

****

****Elliot found Olivia in the kitchen when he got back, stirring a pot on the stove. 

"Hi," she said. 

"Hi. That smells good," he said, walking up behind her and encircling her waist with his arms, burying his face in her hair. 

"Nice to see you too." 

"I'm starving," he said. She turned around to face him. She dipped her index finger in the pot of spaghetti sauce, then held it up to his mouth. He licked it off. "Mmmm." Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him slowly, feeling his mouth open slightly at her gentle and persistent inquiry. Then she drew back, opening her eyes. 

"Sit down and we can eat." 

Over dinner, she began to probe his knowledge of his children. 

"So what kinds of things do Lizzie and Davy like to do?" She asked. Elliot swallowed. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I think we should schedule some things with the kids. Some fun things." 

"Okay," Elliot pondered while chewing. 

"I mean, what are you going to do with them all day?" 

"It's never been a problem before," he said. 

"I don't know. Maybe you could go to the pool once, or something." 

"Olivia, we'll figure it out." 

"I know. I'd just feel better if there was a plan. . .What is Kathleen interested in?" The worry was apparent in her voice, and it caused Elliot to worry, too. Because he wasn't sure what his kids liked to do. He should've been, but he wasn't. 

**Step Four - Communication**

****

****That night, Kathy called. Olivia picked up the phone. 

"Hello?" 

"Can I speak to Elliot?" She asked bitterly. 

"Sure," Olivia tried to sound cordial, but she also wanted to get a stab in. "Honey!" She called, "Someone's on the phone!" Kathy bristled. 

"Hello?" Elliot picked up. 

"Hi. Look, I just wanted to update you on the kids' travel plans. They're going to take the 6:00 flight out of here, which will put them at JFK at around 1:30 your time." 

"Thank you." 

"Oh. Try to remember Davy's allergies. They're acting up again. And Lizzie's been having a problem with telling the truth," she explained. 

"What do you mean?" This was news to him. 

"I got a call from her teacher who said that she's been compulsively lying." 

"Thanks for letting me know. How's Kathleen?" Kathy lowered her voice. 

"She's been a handful, Elliot. I think it's probably just a phase - rebelling against authority - but she might be depressed." 

"Depressed? We're all depressed," Elliot said. 

"Don't joke about this, okay?" 

"I'm sorry," he said. 

"Goodnight." 

"Goodnight." 

**Step Five - Shopping**

****

****"Two more days," said Olivia to Elliot after breakfast the next day. Excitement was beginning to override her anxiety. 

"Do you have today off?" Elliot asked. 

"Yeah, but I was thinking I'd go in this afternoon and take tomorrow afternoon off with you." 

"That would be nice." He stood up and kissed her on the cheek. "I'd better be off. See you this afternoon. I'll tell the Captain." 

"See ya......oh! Do you want me to do the shopping?" She asked. 

"Sure. If you want. The list is on the fridge." Olivia followed Elliot to the door, and waved at him as he backed out of the driveway. He grinned back. After he was gone, she went to the store. 

The thought crossed her mind that she didn't know what the kids would be eating. She had only ever cooked for herself, and later, Elliot. She was mystified as to what to get. 

"Mommy! Wait up!" A small girl; six or seven years old, tore past her, following a woman pushing a shopping cart up the aisle. She was trailed by a preteen boy. Olivia decided to put her detective skills to use and shadow the woman. Kids couldn't eat _that_ differently. By the time she was finished the errand, she felt triumphant. 

**Step Six - The Pep Talk/ TLC**

****

****On Saturday night, the groceries were long put away, the day's work was completed, and a general tension was settling on the house, or on Olivia, at least. Elliot could feel it across the table at dinner. 

"Are you all right?" He asked. 

"Were you ever nervous....about taking care of your kids?" 

"Before Maureen was born, I was really nervous. I didn't know how to be a parent, but then I found out that, no matter how much you prepare, you can never really be ready. You learn how to parent as you go along. I had never been a father before, but I like to think Maureen turned out okay." He paused, looking at Olivia. "Liv, you'll be fine. They'll only be here for a week, and you'll be at work for most of it." 

"I'm glad you have so much confidence in me," she said sarcastically. 

"I didn't mean it like that." 

"I know. It's just, it's normal to hate your dad's girlfriend, isn't it?" She said. 

"How could anyone hate you?" He said, smiling at her, brushing it off. Because he didn't know the answer. He didn't want to know. Olivia stood up, clearing the dishes. 

"I'll just try to stop thinking about it." Elliot came up behind her and put his hands on her shoulders, bending down to kiss her neck. 

"You're really tense, Liv," he said at the feel of her muscles through her shirt. She turned slowly, standing dangerously close to him. 

"So what do you think we should do about it?" She said mischeviously. Elliot grinned down at her. 

"Well, why don't we go upstairs and I can take a closer look at you." 

She led him by the hand to their room, then unbuttoned his shirt slowly, without urgency. He pressed her open hands against his chest briefly, before stepping away and turning to remove her own shirt, pulling it off over her head in one motion. She slipped her bra off and Elliot came around behind her, cupping her breasts in his hands and pressing his chest against her bare back. She closed her eyes as he rubbed her nipples, drinking in the smell of him and the feeling of him pressed against her. Lazily, he ran his hands down her firm stomach and to her waistline, undoing her pants and slipping them down her legs with her underwear. She stepped out of them and went to lie on her back on the bed, inviting him to continue. Elliot removed his pants and boxers as well, then ame to lie half-beside, half-on-top-of her. He brought his mouth down to meet hers, which was warm and ready. His hands explored every countour of her body, starting with her neck and working down, as if they had all the time in the world. She ran her hands along his back similarly, fitting them into the grooves of his muscles. 

She gasped involuntarily into his mouth at the feeling of his erection against her leg, then she laughed lightly, and he laughed too. 

For the first time, they relaxed into it. Elliot began to lick around her left nipple, tasting her skin. Olivia let out a moan crossed with a sigh. 

The phone rang. 

"Don't answer," Olivia said breathlessly. Elliot rolled off her and lay on his back, waiting for it to stop. It stopped after the fourth ring. 

"Mmmm. Where were we?" Olivia asked in the regained silence. Then her cell phone rang from her coat in the corner. 

"Oh no." Olivia got up and began pulling on clothes. 

"Benson. Okay.....We'll be right there." Elliot closed his eyes, breathing off his arousal. 

**Step Seven - Pick up the Kids**

****

****Elliot sat at the table in the lunch room with Munch and Fin and Olivia. He drank down another cup of coffee and rubbed his eyes with his balled-up fists. Coupled with his fatigue was his sexual tension. He hadn't been able to think straight since they had got the call to a new crime scene the night before. He looked around the table, only half-hearing the conversation. His eyes fell on Olivia across from him. She was saying something to Munch, gesturing with her hands. Elliot registered this in a haze. He saw her glance at her watch, then talk again, this time to him. 

"Elliot?" She repeated. 

"Yeah?" He tried to look like he'd been listening. 

"It's one o'clock. You'll have to go without me,"she said 

"To what?" 

"To get the kids. You'd better get going." 

"Oh God!" He exclaimed, feeling suddenly overwhelmed. He stood up quickly, panicking. 

"I'll see you when I get home. Nine at the latest, unless something comes up here," she said to his back. He waved an acknowledgement with the back of his hand. 

"What's eating him?" Fin asked. 

"He's as nervous as I am," she replied. 


	3. Parenting 101

It turned out that Olivia got off work earlier than she had expected, but she was avoiding going home. She went to the pool and had a long swim instead. She did get home by nine, opening the door with confidence. 

_This is my house, too,_ she repeated to herself. 

"Hello?" She called out. Elliot met her in the front hall, kissing her softly. There seemed to be a glow underneath her skin. 

"Hey. Have you eaten yet?" He asked. She was about to shake her head no when she caught sight of a face peeking out of an upstairs room, watching them. She smiled. 

"Hi, Lizzie." The girl quickly withdrew into the room without answering. Olivia tried to shrug it off. 

"There's some pizza left over if you want it," Elliot said, "I'm just in the middle of tucking the twins in." 

"Okay," Olivia said. 

Kathleen was sitting at the kitchen table, dressed entirely in grey. Her hair was pulled back in a stark bun and her eyes were surrounded by thick black makeup. 

"Hi, Kathleen," Olivia greeted hesitantly. No response. "Kathleen...." Olivia said again. Kathleen looked up with a challenge on her face. 

"Don't ever touch my stuff again," she responded with malevolance. It started Olivia. 

"I'm sorry," she said. 

"Good. How do you think it makes me feel to come here, to my house, and have my dad's girlfriend in my stuff?!" Kathleen's voice was angry now, rising steadily. 

"It wasn't like that...."Olivia began, but was cut off. 

"Yeah, I know. I heard the whole story about your boxes and shit. Well, who asked me if it was okay for you to move in? Or Davy and Lizzie? None of us asked to live with you!" She spat out 'you' as if it was a disgusting thing. No doubt Elliot could hear the shouting, but he didn't come downstairs. Olivia felt utterly lost. She wasn't used to having teenage girls railing at her after a long day of work and no sleep. She decided to try a sensitive tack. She sat down across the table. 

"I understand why you're upset. And I'm sorry that you got stuck in the middle of this. No one asked for any of this to happen...." Kathleen stood up sharply. 

"I don't want to hear it," she said, then stormed upstairs and slammed the door. 

_What a wonderful start to the week, _Olivia thought. She put her head in her hands. She wasn't hungry anymore. She trudged upstairs. Elliot was in the twins' room, reading to them. Since she'd see them in the morning, she didn't bother interrupting them. She crawled into bed and lay on her back, staring at the ceiling. Elliot came in a few minutes later, shutting the door behind him. He didn't know what he should say, so he didn't say anything. 

"We picked up Armono Rodriguez, Carlos' brother, today," she said, sticking to work, a safe subject. 

"What was his motive?" Elliot asked as he got changed, not really caring about the answer. 

"His son inherits Carlos and Amanda's money in trust. Plus, we think he was banging Amanda." Elliot only nodded. Olivia continued, "Alex thinks she's got enough for the arraignment, but I've got to go to Connecticut tomorrow with Fin to check out some things." Elliot got into bed beside her and lay separately, in a similar position. His mind was on other things. They let the quiet descend around them. Then, Elliot voiced his thoughts. 

"I'm really worried about Kathleen," he said quietly. Olivia rolled over to look at him, propping her head up with one arm. 

"Uh-huh," she said. 

"I'm sorry she yelled at you, Liv. But I can tell she's really sad and angry. It scares me." Olivia nodded, reaching a hand up to rest on his jaw. 

"It's okay. I understand," she said, wanting to make him feel better. She couldn't tell her that Kathleen had devastated her. She was the adult, she had to be tough. "Weren't you ever that angry when you were a teenager? I sure was. Worse, probably." Elliot nodded. 

"I'm not sure. I think I'll just try to, you know, be there for her. Let her know I love her." Olivia rested her head in the hollow of his shoulder and placed a reassuring hand on his chest. 

"It'll be okay," she said. 

***** 

The next morning, Olivia was in the kitchen making coffee when Lizzie and Davy entered the kitchen, still in their pyjamas. Elliot was still asleep upstairs. 

"We're hungry," announced Davy. Olivia turned around. She didn't want to wake Elliot up, since she was pretty sure he hadn't slept much. 

"Okay. What do you want for breakfast?" She asked, "Is cereal okay?" 

"Uh-huh," Lizzie said. Just then, Olivia remembered Davy's allergies. 

"Davy, are you allowed to drink milk?" 

"I dunno," he mumbled. 

"He is," insisted Lizzie, "I remember. He drinks it all the time at home." 

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked. Lizzie nodded emphatically. 

"Don't you trust me?" 

It was too early in the morning to argue. Olivia picked up two bowls and set them on the table with a box of cheerios and the milk carton. 

" I have to go to work now, okay? So if you want anything else, you can go wake up your dad." The twins smiled at her and nodded politely. Crisis averted. She left the house in a good mood. 

***** 

She was in the car on the way to Hartford, Connecticut, when Elliot called on the cell. 

"Benson." 

"What did Davy eat this morning?" Elliot demanded. Fin could hear the loud voice through the phone, and he turned to look at Olivia, who looked confused. 

"Cereal," she said, unsure of why he was so angry. 

"With milk?!" He shouted. 

_Oh no._

__"Yes.....Lizzie said....it was okay," she sputtered, feeling horrible at his anger. 

"Lizzie," Elliot said shortly. 

"Yes," Olivia said. 

"You listened to a ten-year-old who has a habit of compulsively lying," he accused. 

"How was I supposed to know?! You never told me that! I didn't want to wake you up!" She was shouting now, too. Fin glanced over. 

"Face it, Olivia, you screwed up." 

"I'm sorry! I didn't know!" She said. 

"You can apologize to Davy when you get home. He's breaking out and throwing up. I'm taking him to the hospital." 

"I'm sorry," she said again, nearly in tears, but he had already hung up. She shut the phone and shoved it in her pocket, face burning in anger. Fin opened his mouth to speak "Don't say a word," she snapped. 


	4. Elliot's Choice

Responses to Reviews: AgentBeckyCIA - You're on my favorite author list, too. I can't wait until you finish Memories Last Forever. It's coming along great. Losvufan - didn't the first story just demand a sequel? Glad you like it. Keep reviewing! 

_______ 

Olivia didn't come home that night until eleven-thirty. She had gone out for a beer with Munch and Fin after they got back from Connecticut. She slipped inside quietly without turning on any lights. The house appeared to be asleep. 

She went up to the bedroom and sneaked in. Elliot was reading with the bedside lamp on. She had been so angry at him but now, looking at him, she just wanted to make up. 

"How's Davy?" She whispered. 

"I just took him to the a clinic. They gave him a shot and he's feeling better," Elliot repliedHe could see how torn up she was about this. She nodded, trying to make herself feel better. 

_Davy's all right._

She undressed for bed and pulled on her pyjamas. 

"I shouldn't have gotten angry at you, Liv. It wasn't your fault," he said softly as she got into bed beside him. She nodded again. 

Elliot leaned over and kissed her. She responded, tilting her face up to meet his again. His tongue explored her mouth, apologizing to her. His hand moved to pull off her shirt, but she pulled away, prying him off her. 

"Not tonight," she hissed. He looked at her questioningly. "Your kids are in the next room," she stated as if it should have been obvious. 

"It's okay. They're asleep," he said. She shook her head apologetically. He was surprised that he wasn't really frustrated. It was touching that she was so concerned about them. It flipped a switch in his heart, reminding him of why he had fallen in love with her. 

***** 

Elliot took the kids for a picnic in Central Park on Wednesday. 

"I hope I don't see someone I know," commented Kathleen. Elliot rolled his eyes. They unpacked the food on a little hill and began to eat. After the meal, Davy gestured to some kids playing chess at some tables down the hill. 

"Can I go play, Dad?" He asked. 

"You can play chess?" Elliot asked, surprised. 

"Yeah. Tim taught me," he said. 

"Who's Tim?" Elliot asked. 

"Mom's new boyfriend," Kathleen said with a smirk. Elliot felt as if he had been hit in the chest. 

"Go ahead," he told Davy, who ran off to join the other kids. 

"He's always over at the house. He's an author, so he has lots of time for us," Kathleen continued, prodding her father. Elliot's jaw clenched. 

"That's interesting," he brushed it off. 

***** 

When they got home, he called Kathy. They were still fighting when Olivia returned from work. 

"Hi guys," she said to the kids, who were sitting in the living room watching TV. "Where's your Dad?" 

"He's on the phone," Davy said. 

"With mom," added Lizzie. Olivia listened. She could hear Elliot talking angrily, and became immediately concerned. Even though she was exhausted from work, she started making dinner, assuming Elliot wouldn't be in the mood to. She threw leftovers in the microwave and served them to the kids, anxious for Elliot. Obviously, something had happened. She sat at the head of the table and tried to make small talk to drown out Elliot's escalating voice. 

"So, what did you guys do today?" She asked perkily. 

"We went to the park," Lizzie stated. Davy and Kathleen confirmed it with sullen nods. 

"Central Park? Wow, that's nice," she replied. 

"Not really. We used to go there all the time. Didn't your mom take you there when you were a kid? Oh, I guess not," Kathleen said, smiling wickedly. 

"Of course I went there," lied Olivia. She wasn't sure how much Kathleen knew about her family life, but she was offended that this girl knew anything. The truth was, her mother had never taken her out. As the polite conversation continued, she began to weigh it up in her head. Was it better to be a kid like Kathleen, who had had loving parents for the first sixteen years of her life, then to have her world shattered, or to be a kid like she had, who had never been wanted or loved by either of her parents. To be the product of a violent crime. She wasn't sure. At least she hadn't had to make a drastic transition like Elliot's kids had. 

Dinner was finished before Elliot's phone call was, so she got some of her case files out and began working at the table, but her mind wasn't on the work. There were butterflies in her stomach, and she wanted to know what was going on upstairs. She couldn't tell from the snatches of conversation that drifted down. 

She hated to admit it, but part of her was afraid that they'd apologize and get back together. Her watch told her it was the twins' bedtime. She tiptoed upstairs and into their room. They were sitting in the middle of the floor, playing a board game. 

"Hi, guys. Guess what time it is," Olivia said. They groaned. "Hop into your P.J.s and brush your teeth and I'll read you a story. You can finish the game tomorrow." They obeyed. Once they were in bed, Lizzie pushed a book at her. 

"Read this," she said. 

"Okay...." Olivia trailed off. The book was called My New Daddy. She cleared her throat and began quietly, "My Daddy went away a long time ago. I miss him. One day, Mommy brought home her new friend, Jack. Mommy says she is in love with him. They are going to get married. Sometimes I don't like Jack, but he says he loves my Mommy, and he says he loves me....." Olivia finished up, noting that the twins were asleep, despite Kathleen's music blasting from down the hall. She glanced up and saw Elliot standing out in the corridor. "Hey," she whispered as she stood up. 

"Who chose the book?" He asked. 

"What?" She said, confused. She had expected a 'Hi' or a hug or something. 

"Who chose the book for you to read?" He repeated. 

"Lizzie. . .Elliot, what is going on?" 

"Nothing," he denied. 

"You were on the phone for hours," she said, desparately needing to know the truth. He wouldn't tell her. He wasn't ready, and it wouldn't be a good idea to let her know how upset he was about Kathy's new relationship. Kathy had been so hypocritical, it made him furious. He shook his head. 

"Okay. I'm going to bed, then," she snapped. When he joined her he put a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off angrily. 

"Liv. . .," he said. She didn't answer. He rolled over so his back faced her. So he didn't see her mouth tighten as she fought back tears. 

***** 

Kathleen was up at five-thirty. She could hear her father walking around downstairs, and she guessed that Olivia had already left, so she creeped down the hall into her room. Olivia hadn't left; she was still asleep. Kathleen tiptoed beside the bed and looked down at her. One hand was draped lightly on top of the covers, and her lips were slightly parted as she breathed in and out. To think that her father was sleeping with this woman made her sick. She figured Olivia would be sleeping for a while longer so she moved to the desk by the drawer and began to look through the file folders there. The first picture shocked her. The girl couldn't have been more than ten - Lizzie's age. Kathleen's hair was bothering her, so she removed the bun, placing her hair pins in a neat row beside the files as she continued. She read the report - neatly handwritten. The victim had been repeatedly molested by her uncle, then beaten to death when she had told. Kathleen closed the file and went on to the next one, running her fingers over the green cover. The first pages were always names and statistics. A whole life on two sheets of paper - a microcosm of an existence. 

She heard a yawn from behind her. She shoved the files back into a pile and crept out the room. Olivia stretched and yawned again. She got out of bed and began to dress. As she went to pick up her files for work, she noticed the row of bobby pins beside them. Obviously, they weren't hers. A fuzzy picture was beginning to emerge in her mind. She opened the first file. Hampton. It was proof that her files had been looked at. They had originally been in alphabetical order. Archer had been on top. She picked up the hair pins and, not thinking it through, walked down the hall to Kathleen's bedroom. The door was ajar, and the girl was sitting by the window. Loud music was pouring out of the stereo. Olivia clicked the power off, and Kathleen spun around. 

"What are you doing?" She said with hostility, "Get out of my room!" 

"I think you may be slightly hypocritical," Olivia replied, dropping the hair pins one by one on the small table. "You went through my files, Kathleen," she said, eerily quiet. There was a pause before Kathleen could think of a reply. 

"You just don't understand!" She shrieked. 

"Calm down!" 

"Did Dad tell you that my Mom's got a new boyfriend?" Olivia didn't answer, but she realized what the phone call must've been about. Elliot was jealous of Kathy's new boyfriend. Where did that leave her? "Yeah," Kathleen continued, "Both my parents are dating other people. At least mom's dating someone her age!" She was furious. Olivia could only stand, rooted to the spot, not quite understanding the words. She didn't hear Elliot coming upstairs to where the noise was coming from. "You can't know what I'm going through!" 

"Don't just assume that. I had a hard childhood, too," Olivia said. 

"Oh, right. I forgot. Don't explain it again. I heard it from Dad several times, and you know what, Olivia? Your mother was a slut, so I can see where you got it from!" Olivia's mouth dropped open. She reached her hand out to stop Kathleen, to show her that she was wrong. She had to be wrong. Her hand touched Kathleen's arm. 

"Let go of me! You whore!" She slapped Olivia across the face, then fell to the floor, sobbing uncontrollably. Elliot's first instinct was to go to Olivia, who stood paralyzed on the spot, gingerly touching her cheek, but Kathleen was hysterical. He pushed past Olivia and wrapped his arms around his daugher, rubbing her back as she choked out tears. Finally, the full meaning of the situation hit Olivia. She went on auto-pilot, walking stiffly into her room. She grabbed some of her things and got into her car, not sure of where she was headed exactly. Out of Queens, for sure. By the time Kathleen had calmed down, Olivia was gone. 

****** 

Sorry about the short delay. I'm really busy with school, so I haven't had time to write as much as usual. Please continue to review so I can have some feedback for the last chapter(s). 


	5. Repairing the Damage

Elliot sat by the phone, hoping it would ring. There were three logical places Olivia could have gone: work, Munch's, or Fin's. He didn't think it would be a good idea to call her on her cell. It would pressure her, make her more angry. But he wanted to pick up the phone, to talk to her more than anything. He heard a key in the door and spun around, expecting it to be Olivia. Maybe she had come back. Instead, he heard a very different voice.  
"Hello?" Maureen. He had forgot that she was coming over. She was taking her siblings out to see the university.   
"Hey, sweetie," he greeted half-heartedly,wrapping her in a hug.  
"Hi, Dad," she replied, "Are you okay?" She could tell by the expression on his face that he was upset. He smiled lamely.  
"Don't worry about me. Your brother and your sisters are upstairs," he said. She nodded, not believing him. As she made her way upstairs, she looked back at him, staring at the street, willing her to come back. 

***** 

Lizzy and Davy had come out into the upstairs hall when they heard their sister. They ran and hugged her.  
"Hi, guys. ARe you ready to go?"  
"Almost!" exclaimed Davy, running back into her room. Maureen continued down the hall to Kathleen's room. Her little sister was sitting in bed, doing nothing.   
"Hey," she said to Maureen lifelessly, as if the exertion pained her.   
"Hey." Maureen sat on the bed beside her. She had been talking to her mother, and was concerned about Kathleen's behaviour. By the time she was sixteen, Maureen had somehow known that her parents' marriage wouldn't last, but it must've been a complete shock to Kathleen when they split up.   
"I'll get ready to go."  
"First, you're going to tell me what's going on," Maureen commanded. Kathleen began to cry. She explained the entire thing to her sister: the files, how much she hated Olivia, and finally, Olivia leaving. Maureen looked surprised, then she hugged Kathleen.  
"Kathleen, honey. Mom and Dad are never gonna get back together," she said. Kathleen shook her head against her sister's shoulder, but inside, she knew it was true. "And I can understand why you hate Olivia. I didn't like her all the time, either." Kathleen nodded. Maureen stroked her hair, comforting her. "But then I realized that I was just looking for someone to blame. Because I was scared that it was all my fault." Maureen was crying gently now, too.  
"But..." Kathleen said.  
"It's not Olivia's fault. It's not even Mom's or Dad's. Or mine. And it's definitely not your fault, Kathleen," she paused, "Dad loves Olivia. Don't you see how happy he is around her?" Kathleen did. She remembered how he smiled at her. And then she remembered his face that morning, after she had stopped sobbing, when he realized that Olivia was gone. He had turned completely expressionless, just gone downstairs to make sure, to check that her car was gone. Kathleen knew right then that she had been selfish. She had to face the facts that had just been presented to her. She pulled away from her sister and wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.  
"I'm sorry, Maureen," she said.  
"Hey, I'm not the person you need to apologize to. Get ready and we'll go," Maureen answered, sniffling away her upset. Kathleen nodded, swallowing. They herded Lizzie and Davy into the front hall. Kathleen went into the kitchen.  
"Dad, I'm really sorry. I really am," she said to her father's back. He turned and she could see his red eyes. He smiled at her then, accepting her apology. She turned.   
"Wait in the car with the twins. I'll be right there," Maureen said. She pulled up a chair next to Elliot and put her arm around him.  
"Hey," she said quietly, "I heard what happened. Are you okay?" He nodded. "Call her," Maureen continued, "Don't wait for her to call. Didn't you always tell me that it's the squeaky wheel that gets the grease? Persistance pays off. Trust me." Elliot smiled at her, his beautiful oldest daughter. "Go get her back," she said.  
"When did you get to be so smart?" he joked.  
"I've had some experiences," she said, standing up. I'll have the kids back by five. Maybe we could have dinner together."  
"I'd like that," he said, "I love you, honey."  
"I love you too, Dad." 

***** 

As Olivia crossed the Queensborough Bridge,tears began to form, running down her cheeks slowly. It had finally happened. Given the choice between her and his kids, he had chosen his kids. Well, what had she expected? It killed her. She had trusted his kids because she loved him. She had loved him, and he had sold her out - more than once. Why wouldn't he tell her about Kathy's new boyfriend unless he thought she'd be jealous? And why would she be jealous unless there was a reason to be? He must be still in love with Kathy. But what had hurt the most was that he had talked to his family about her past as if it was pitiable. Well, she didn't want their pity. She had been betrayed, and it burned. She hit a red light and realized that she didn't know where she was going. If she turned right, she could go to work. Or she could go left to....what? Fin's place? He'd be at work. She turned right. At least regular tasks would give her a semblance of normalcy. 

***** 

By the time she got to the precinct, Olivia was projecting outward calm, a skill that had helped her keep her job and her sanity. When she had started work at the SVU, her emotional outbursts had nearly alienated everyone around her.  
_Not Elliot,_ she thought.  
She apologized to Cragen for being late and he didn't ask her for an explanation. He could tell by the strain in her voice that something was up.   
"I want you to check out this guy. Take Munch or Fin," he said, handing her a file folder. She nodded, trying not to flash back to her file folders in her bag, the ones that were no longer in alphabetical order. She showed the file to Munch and Fin.  
"Who wants to come with me?"  
"I'll go," offered Munch, "If that's okay with you," he said to Fin.  
"Sure," Fin answered, "I've got some paperwork to do."  
In the car, Olivia tried to maintain intense focus on the road.  
"I left my cell phone at the precinct. If Elliot calls on your phone, can you tell him I'm not here?" she said, trying to be nonchalant.  
"Trouble in paradise?" he said, raising an eyebrow. She didn't crack a smile. He continued, "Don't you think if he called you on my phone, he'd know you were here?" he said. Suddenly, the phone rang. Olivia's eyes widened.  
"Please," she said as he answered.  
"Munch....Oh, hi....She's right in the middle of something right now....can it wait?........Well, why doesn't she call you when she's finished today?" Olivia shook her head, _No, no, no!_ "Okay great....Bye." Munch hung up.  
"What did you say that for?" she said.  
"Compromise. I won't lie for you without a good reason. Now, do you want to tell me what's going on?" Olivia told him, sparing no details. When she was finished, he whistled. "That is really something. You know, you could lose your job for that thing with your files."  
"I know!" she snapped.  
"Look, if you need some place to stay until you get this thing sorted out...." he said as an apology.  
"I'll probably have to take you up on that," she accepted. 

***** 

Munch's apartment was a hell-hole.  
"I didn't say you'd like staying here," he said at her face when she walked in the door. She smiled. "It's fine."   
"I'm going to have a shower. Don't you have someone to call?" he said.  
"I'm not calling him," she stated firmly.  
"It's your choice. And it's a bad one," he said, heading to the bathroom. She sat tidied a spot to sit on the couch, removing a half-eaten egg salad sandwich and a pair of pants from the cushion before sitting. She pulled out a book and tried to read, but her heart wasn't in it. She kept straying to Elliot. Was he thinking of her? Was he sorry? Was it really her fault? She stared out the window at the view - the side of the building across the lane and a tree branch.   
The phone rang. Her heart leaped into her mouth.  
_Don't answer it, something said. She let the answering machine pick up.   
"Hi, John, this is Elliot again. I'm calling to see if Olivia's there. I really need to talk to her. If you talk to her before I do, could you get her to call me?" _his voice was nervous. He hung up. Olivia listened. Munch was singing in the shower. Opera? Go figure. She rewound the tape and played it again. There was no background noise on the recording. She checked her watch. Four. Where were the kids? 

_Maybe I should call him._

No. 

_Why not?_

You have to be strong. You didn't do anything wrong. 

_I'll try._

She rewound the tape again and erased the message. 

He called again later that night. Olivia was sitting in the kitchen alcove, eating a sandwich for dinner. Munch had gone out. 

"Liv? It's me. I know you're there. Please pick up. *silence* Okay....just listen. I want to talk to you. Will you please pick up? *silence* Okay then. I love you so much.....but I love my kids too. But I promise to try to never let them come between us again." The word 'Us' hung in the air of Munch's apartment. The tape ran out and the answering machine clicked off. She flipped a switch on the back so it would pick up after the first ring. 

"Damn!" He was back, "I'll try to keep it short. I know we can make this work, Liv. Please, just come back." She didn't pick up. "I'll call back again later. Can you think about talking to me, at least?" He sighed before he hung up She held her head with her hands. This was such a huge mess. And he hadn't said he was sorry. What had he said? That he loved her. She appreciated that, but was it enough? 

***** 

Elliot pressed his hands into his eyes and leaned back on 'his bed', formerly 'their bed.' He hadn't touched her side since she left. It would mean an admission that she might not come back. Her stuff was still at his house. She'd have to come back eventually, but he didn't want it to be like it was when Kathy had left. Coming to get her stuff wouldn't be the same as coming back to stay. He missed her already, and he was sorry. He was really sorry. He heard a soft knock on his door. 

"Yeah," he said. It was Lizzie. 

"Hi, Daddy. I was wondering if we could go shopping tomorrow. I don't have anything to wear for Cindy's wedding," she said, eyes bright. She hadn't seemed to catch on that something was wrong. He had completely forgot about the wedding. 

"Sure, sweetie. Maybe we can go somewhere else, too," he said. 

"Oooh! Where?" She said, excited. 

"Discuss it with your brother and your sister and decide together. Then you can tell me," he said. Lizzie ran off, slamming his door behind her. The room was feeling stuffy so he opened the window. He could smell the flowers in the yard below. Lizzie burst in again. 

"We chose the Museum of Natural History," she said proudly, "Kathleen even said yes." 

"Great. Uh-oh. Look at the time. Get your brother and go get ready for bed. I'll be in in a minute." 

When the twins were soundly tucked into bed and Kathleen was finishing off some homework, Elliot picked up the phone again. 

***** 

"Don't answer it," Olivia said to Munch. "It's him." 

"I'll just stay out of this," he said. He went into his room and turned on the TV. 

"Hi. It's me again. I guess you've decided not to speak to me. I understand you're angry. I've been thinking about what happened, and I'm so sorry, Olivia. I'm sorry about everything Kathleen said. I'm sorry that I didn't talk to you more about my kids, and I'm sorry that I didn't talk to my kids less about you. If there's anything else you're mad about, I'm sorry for that too. Maybe we both just need some time. So there's still a wedding on Saturday that I'd like you to go to with me. We don't even have to meet beforehand, we could come separately. We could talk afterwards or something. Just think about it, okay? I love you." Olivia's hand hovered over the receiver, ready to pick up, to tell him that she forgave him, that she loved him. The dial tone rang loud in her ears. 

In the next room, Munch could hear Olivia crying softly. 


	6. Whose Olivia?

She would show up at the wedding. It would be rude to back out and leave him open to prying comments from his family. But it would only be for a couple of hours, and she didn't have to stay the whole time. And, whatever happened, she would not show him how upset she was. She would look good. 

Friday night, she lay in bed on Munch's couch, unable to sleep....again. It wasn't just the inadequate length of the couch that caused her to be folded up unusually. It wasn't the cold air blowing in the open window. It was the lack of someone beside her. 'Someone' being Elliot. It hadn't seemed to bother her before, but she was so used to him being there now. Change was tough. 

She woke up with a spasm in her neck, grimacing as she pulled herself off the couch and staggered into the bathroom. The sight that greeted her in the mirror shocked her. Black circled her eyes, which were slightly bloodshot. Her hair was a mess and her skin looked like paste. Thank God for makeup. 

She entered the kitchen after extensive preparation, wearing a new light-blue dress that fit her like a glove. Munch was sitting at the table, reading the paper, unshaven. It was his day off, too. 

"Wow," he said at the sight of her. 

"Shut up and get me a coffee," she said, sitting down. 

********** 

Elliot turned around in the church pew, glancing toward the open door. 

"Dad, calm down," said Maureen, who was sitting next to him. His other kids were sitting with their cousins, leaving him alone with his eldest daughter. 

Olivia froze in the doorway of the church. Maybe this was a big mistake. She was putting herself in a situation involving Elliot's friends and relatives. Surely they'd be on his side. 

_Don't be stupid. There aren't sides in this._

__She recognized Elliot by the back of his head. He was sitting beside Maureen, who was just standing up. She left the pew and waved at Olivia. Olivia grinned back weakly. She slipped beside Elliot almost unnoticeably, not saying a word. He glanced up and his breath caught. She looked like an angel in her blue dress. Was it new? He hadn't really expected her to come, but she had always been unpredictable. But she had shown up after all. That meant there was hope, right? And she was so beautiful, biting her lip as she leaned forward slightly, crossing her long legs, arms crossed as if she was cold. 

"You came," he stated in a near whisper. She nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She felt suddenly vulnerable and had to clench her teeth to keep from crying. The church was filling up slowly around them. He didn't know what to say, and she wasn't moving to talk, either. Suddenly, the wedding march started and they rose mechanically. Cindy-Ann's fiancé waas standing at the front, beaming. Steven....or was it Stuart? Elliot glanced at Olivia again. She had taken on a strained smile, faking happiness better than he could. When they sat down again for the ceremony which was remarkably short. She rested her hand on the pew between then. He instinctively moved to cover her hand with his, but she pulled hers away and placed it in her lap. 

After the ceremony, through which both Olivia and Elliot sat like statues, they returned to their cars to drive to the reception in a friend's yard a few blocks away. Olivia arrived first and poised herself by the punch bowl, trying to look calm and collected, waiting for Elliot so she could politely excuse herself. 

"Olivia? Olivia Benson?" The voice came from behind her. She turned around to see someone she hadn't seen in a very long time. 

"John Cousins." They had gone to high school together, part of the same general crowd, but they hadn't kept in touch since. "Wow," he said, "You look great. Who are here with?" She caught a view out of the corner of her eye of Elliot entering the yard. Maybe acting interested in John would make him regret being such an ass. 

"A friend. Wow, it's great to see you again, John. What have you been up to?" She pretended not to see Elliot approaching them and focused intently on John's face. 

"Well, actually, I'm an architect. I just finished a new library on the Upper East Side," he said, "What about you?" 

"I'm a Detective," she said, "Not exactly an architect, but......." 

"No! I think that's wonderful. I mean, helping people and stuff." 

"Thanks," she said. Feeling Elliot standing behind her, she added, "You know, I had the biggest crush on you in highschool." 

Elliot felt himself bristle. This cheap bastard was undressing Olivia with his eyes. And she acted as if she enjoyed it. 

"Hi, Olivia," he said, then turned to John, "I'm sorry. We haven't met. I'm Elliot Stabler." He shoved his hand in John Cousins' face, slipping his other arm around Olivia's waist. She elbowed him right underneath his sternum, knocking the wind out of him. 

"John Cousins." He shook Elliot's hand. 

"Elliot is my colleague," Olivia explained, talking about him in the third person. 

"We're partners," he said, regaining his composure. 

"I see. Well, Olivia, maybe we could catch up some more later. I have to go congratulate Stuart," John said, moving away clumsily. Olivia turned to face Elliot, furious. 

"Jerk," Elliot muttered under his breath. 

"I went to school with him," she stated, "You've heard him say....what?....two words?" 

"Why are you sticking up for him?" Elliot asked, slightly hurt. She couldn't answer. Fifth amendment. Telling her that she was flirting with John for his sake would self-incriminate her. 

"I'm not your property." It was the only thing she could come up with. 

"Olivia, we live together." 

"Not anymore, if you hadn't noticed." 

"Olivia....." 

"Don't use that tone with me! I'm not your child.....As a matter of fact, I'm not even equal to your children!" Some people around them were beginning to stare. 

"That's not true," he said loudly, then he saw the prying eyes around them. He grabbed her arm and led her into the alley. She hardly protested, but once they were out of sight, she ripped her arm away and stood there, fuming. He just stood there, awkwardly, inadequately, trying to think of something to say to make her forgive him. 

"Do you......feel....sorry for me?" she asked with contempt. 

"No," he replied truthfully, looking straight at her. Her eyes fell to the pavement and her anger vanished, replaced by only sadness and fear. "Liv?" He said. He moved toward her and she didn't move away. He framed her face with his hands and forced her to look him in the eye. "I love you. And I'm sorry. Please come back." He could see tears beginning to form in her eyes. He leaned in to kiss her, his mouth opening imperceptibly. She didn't move away. 

"No," she said, protecting her mouth with her hand. She pulled out of his reach and began to turn. "I mean, I have to think about it," she added. She walked away, leaving Elliot alone in the alley. 

She tried to get to her car, pushing her way through the reception, but she felt a hand on her arm. 

"Olivia, are you all right" Why did she constantly provoke this question? She turned to face John. 

"I'm fine." She managed a weak smile. 

"Great. Say, do you still live in Manhattan?" He asked. 

_No, _she almost said, _I live in Queens._

__Instead she nodded. 

"Can I have your numnber?" She gave him her cell number, then stood there, trying to figure out a way to extract herself from the conversation so she could get the hell out of there. 

Maureen saw her father come back into the yard. Olivia was still talking with John and obviously not enjoying it, but she doubted her Dad could tell the difference. She approaced them and broke in somewhat rudely. 

"John! I'm Maureen Stabler, remember? Stuart says he needs to talk to you. Right now." John was flustered. 

"Uh. Okay," he headed off to the head table. Olivia tried to thank Maureen but she was gone. Music began to play and she realized that she was standing in the middle of the dance floor. She felt a tap on her shoulder. Elliot. 

"Would you like to dance?" She couldn't say no, because his arms were already around her. And so she put her arms around him. She forced herself to look into his blue eyes, which were reflecting the tiny lights surrounding the dance floor. He looked at her as if there was nothing else in the world that mattered and he could feel himself being forgiven as she relaxed into him. And then she smiled. The music stopped. 

"We'll let you dance more later, folks, but it's time for speeches. Cindy-Ann will start, I believe," announced the best man. Elliot's niece stood up, a petite woman who didn't resemble her uncle in any way. 

"I'm going to keep this short," she began," I'm only going to say that Stuart has made my whole life brighter. I can't live without him. And, for all your love and support, Stuart, I love you." 

"I love you," Olivia whispered. 

"Huh?" Elliot said, standing beside her. 

"I love you." Elliot put an arm around her shoulders. She had goosebumps. 

"Here," he gave her his jacket. She slipped into it. Meanwhile, Stuart had commenced his speech. 

"......And I will never forget or regret the day I asked Cindy-Ann to marry me....." 

"Marry me," Elliot repeated, blurting it out. 

"What?" Asked Olivia, staring at him, not quite hearing or believing. He turned to face her, taking his hands in his. 

"Marry me," he said again, meaning it with all his heart. A knot formed in her throat and she nodded, overcome with emotion. 

And he leaned down and kissed her, closing his eyes. 

His Olivia. 

Her Elliot. 

And the guests exploded into applause. 


End file.
